


When the lion becomes a cub

by Starlafoxfire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bottom Harry Potter, Child Abuse, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Drarry, Dumbledore Bashing, Eventual Romance, GRIFFINDOR!!!, Goodish Slytherin's, Hufflepuff, Kid Harry Potter, Little bit Granger and Ron bashing, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, M/M, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Top Draco Malfoy, Veela Draco Malfoy, but losts of fluffy, but they are redeamed, loosely, neville longbottom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlafoxfire/pseuds/Starlafoxfire
Summary: Harry Potter comes into an early creature inheritance the night of his 15th birthday. Upon being found by his uncle, he desperately tries to hold off the attack, which only gets worse as the others join in. Using a portkey he finds himself on the steps outside gringotts and right into the hands of the malfoys. However as the malfoys try to help him they get more than they bargened for.Sorry about the summery. This story was inspired by kit to fox but will be different.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 73
Kudos: 442
Collections: Started stories





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long painful day for Harry Potter. The nightmares he kept having of Cedric didn't help either. They made him tired which of course led to mistakes he couldn't really afford to make. He gingerly prodded his swollen cheek and busted lip. It wasn't too bad this time round and his magic will probably heal it by morning. While he could usually ignore the filth that spewed out of the durslys one word had hit him pritty hard. 

Useless.....

If he wasn't so useless he might have gotten to the cup before diggory or gotten them out of the graveyard. He should have run to the cup as soon as he realized where he was. He barely got out of there himself, but he did get away. Maybe if he had fought back from the start. 

Harry closed his eyes and tried to get the flashing green out of his head the wails of Cedric's father.. 

When Harry opened his eyes he was on his stomach and filled with pain. His back ached and his head throbbed. He had the most peculiar sensation on his back.

Harry reached a hand behind him and touched something that shouldn't have been there. Swallowing Harry eased himself up into a sitting position and the pain began to fade. Harry ran a shaky hand through his hair only to find more strange changes. His ears had become pointed and feathers mixed in with his hair. He reached both hands behind him and was even more confused.

On one side he felt a leathery almost bat like appendege and on the other what could only be feathers. Are those wings? The base of his spine tingled and Harry was afraid to find any other strange changes. This had to be a mistake, some curse or hex that hadn't activated till now. 

Pop!

With a small flash of light a letter appeared in front of Harry, Hedwig chirped indignantly behind him. 

' Mr Harry Potter,

We are sending this letter to inform you that you have had an early creature inheritance. Your full inheritance is now available to you. Please come to the bank when you are ready to look over your vaults. The letter is a porkey, activate by saying bolts

Sincerely, griphook'

Creature Inheritance, that would explain some things. Harry thought. But what kind of creature had two different kinds of wings and a bushy tail. He looked at the letter and decided he didn't have the time for vaults right now  
He had to get his new school supplies and get to school. Maybe Hermione would know what he is. He set the letter on his bed and went to get changed. 

The door to his bedroom burst open.

"BOY!' his uncle barely squeezed though the door. Harry anxiously looked at the clock 8:55 oh no. Harry thought. He hadn't left in time, her slept too late. Harry looked up at his uncle who was staring at Harry in furry.

" You just had to become more freakish.you ungeatful brat" Harry rushed to his wand on the bedside table. 

"Oh no you don't!" Harry was tackled to the ground. " I'll teach you freak!".Harry felt the beafy hands grab on to his.left wing. He scrambled to get out from under him. A large crack filled the room and Harry screamed in pain as his wing was broken. His uncle made quick work of the other wing. Dazed Harry was focused on not passing out from the pain, he didn't notice his uncle getting up and learning over him. 

The whale of a man glared down at the boy who'd ruined his life. He spit on the disgusting thing and started kicking it. He would kill it this time, it had gone too far. 

Harry felt his ribs cave as blow after blow rained down on him. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake and even harder to breathe. Harry felt himself be picked up and thrown across the room. He hit the bed frame with his broken wings and another cry of agony escaped him. Hedwig in her cage was thrown at Harry and clasp cut him just under the eye

The door opened again and there stood Petunia and Dudley, Petunia was holding a frying pan they both glared at him and joined the.asult in Harry. Dudley's shoe slammed into his head and Harry briefly blacked out.

Desperately Harry tried to think of something. The letter! It was a portkey. Harry latched on to hedwigs cage. He felt a flutter of paper by his hand hoping it was the letter and not a scrap of parchment. Harry called out bolts just as his uncle grabbed his foot.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy had been worried for weeks. He knew his mate was out there somewhere. His father had told him weeks ago that the flashes of a dark room and sudden pain was a result of his mate coming into an early creatureinheritance. They were to leave the next morning for gringotts and try to find them. There were few reasons why a wizard or witch would go I to a creature Inheritance early. None of them were good. Draco woke up screaming in pain. His parents appeared with a house elf and hurried to his side. 

Lucious forced a pain reliving draught down his son's throat and waited until it had taken affect to try talking to Draco. 

" Is it your mate?" Draco wordlessly nodded still recovering. 

" I need to find them now! They're in danger. " Draco watched his parents hopefully and after spelling on a change of clothes on Draco who could care less at the moment, they apperated to Diagon Ally. 

They were just climbing the steps when out of nowhere two people appeared on the ground in front of them. 

The first one continued his intent and broke the second's let with a jerk of the foot between his hands. The other didn't even make a sound. It was clear that the larger and older male was a muggle and the younger was a wizard so the malfoys wasted no time apprehending the man and calling the Aurors. Draco knew the small wizard on the ground was his mate and he fell to his knees in front of him. In spite of his injuries he was beautiful. Glittering blue and green and gold feathers adorned his hair and one wing while the other looked like a dragons it was midnight black and the scales along the top shines in the sunlight. 

Healers rushed forward from the bank and surrounding area. And Draco was thankful that the witches and wizards had the decency to help the injured boy. 

The healers made Draco stand back as they worked to see if he could be moved. Draco felt his mother grab his hand. He looked at his mate, the broken wings and he noticed for the first time an owl cage several feet away. The brid was frantic. Draco went over to the poor thing and opened the cage carefully helping it out while avoiding the snapping beak. Draco finally got a good look at the bird and realized whose it was. 

He looked from his mate to the bird." What is it Draco?" His mother asked.

He swalloed before answering " This my mate's owl. it's Potter's bird. Harry Potter is my mate." 

One of the healers currently looking through a diagnostic spell overheard the Malfoy. She turned to them.

" We are taking him to st. Mungo's, if you're his mate it will be helpful for you to be there. " 

...

Once they got to the hospital draco stayed in the room. He watched as they cast healing spells and wispered anxiously to each other. they transfered Potter, to Hogwarts. Because madame pomfrey knew his history better.When he heard a crack he looked up anxiously. His father put a hand on his shoulder.

" They are just resetting his bones. " He told him. Draco tried to calm down. 

"He's waking! Seditave!!" One of the nurses cried before everyone in the room was blown away from the bed. 

" Someone get professor Snape! " madam pompfrey yelled. 

The whole room was thrown into chaos by the swirl of Harry's magic. A small glow enveloped him. 

" What's happening!" Draco yelled. 

" He's inverting, his magic is reverting his body back to when he last felt completely safe. Normally I would count this as a good thing, but with everything thats happened Potter mayl a few years. " Just as madam pomfrey said Harry began changing while his creature featured stayed we all watched as Harry grew shorter and worryingly thinner. By the time Snape had entered he looked as he did in our first year at Hogwarts. 

" Snape! Can you stop this?" Madame pomfrey said as she watched him continue to age backwards. 

" Why?" Draco asked. 

" Because child, if Harry reverts much further he will be a danger to himself. If you take the magic of a 15 year old wizard and put it in the body of a ten year old he won't be able to control it." Snape stepped to the bed but after several attempts was unable to get within a foot of Harry. " I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. " He stood with the rest of us as Harry got smaller and smaller. We waited several minutes before approaching after he had stopped glowing. 

He was tiny, and though his clothes shrank to fit him they still looked big on the small boy. Harry opened his eyes and stared at the celling puzzled. Madam pompfrey cast a diagnostic spell. Harry sat up and touched his wings in amazement, they had healed as he had reverted. He was petting the feathers of his right wing when he noticed the people in the room. 

Immediately he froze. Madam pomfrey took a step towards him, and Harry pulled the covers over himself. She turned to is and ushered us a little further from the bed. She sighed before speaking.

" At the moment, Harry is four years old. It puts a lot of doubt in those relatives of his, and Dumbledore for placing him there. Harry should return to his former self when his magic deams that his is in a safe environment. It could take hours or months, there's no way to tell. But as of now Harry is showing all the signs of neglect and several signs of recent abuse. Tread carefully if you are going to interact with him. He will have a lot of accidental magic. " When we turned back to the bed Harry was gone. I dropped to the floor and saw him curled up under the bed. His wings were wrapped around him and he hid his face in his knees. 

"Found him. He's under the bed." Draco sighed releaved. 

Professor Snape bent down and reached his hand under the bed. 

" Ah!" He shouted before retracting his hand, it was red and blistered as if burned. I rolled my eyes. 

" You can't just grab a child like that Severus!" Narcissa scolded him. 

She crouched down so she could see Harry beneith the bed.

" Harry dear, my name is Narcissa. Can you come out so we can talk to you?" Harry turned away from her, his tail curled around him. " Would you like some food honey?" He looked up at her and you could see the hunger in his eyes. 

The door to the infirmary burst open and Luna lovegood entered with bread and cheese min her arms, Neville longbottom trailed behind her. 

" Luna now is not a good time," Snape snapped at her. Luna simple walked past him and held out the bread and cheese to Draco. 

" For Harry,." She said. 

" Why'd you give it to me?" Draco asked. She tilted her head and took it back. She slowly crawled to the bed without letting to food touch the ground. 

" Hi," she said quietly, and unlike with Narcissa he turned slightly towards her. " I snuck some food up here. " He eyes the food hungerly. " Do you want it?" Harry hesitated then crawled towards her inch by inch. As soon as he had the food he started back to the corner. 

"I love your wings," she mused casually. Harry watched her as he ate. " Are your feathers soft? " She asked. He paused and then nodded pushing back a feather in his hair. Harry had eaten it all and was now licking his fingers. Luna smiled at him. " They must be. I wonder what they feel like." Her eyes light up " do you think they sparkle in the light?!" She wispered excitedly. Harry looked at his wings and back at Luna. " If you come out and let the grown ups see you then we can see if they sparkle!" He glanced at Narcissa before looking at Luna, who held her hand out for him. He shook his head and backed away, before wispering.

" Grown ups are mean. They hurt. You have to hide. " Luna smiled at him gently. 

" But Harry these grown ups are nice, they just want to make sure you're okay. " He looked at her confused before he saw the loving smile in Narcissa's face. She looked at him. "Just in case, I promise to help you hide again if they try to hurt you." At that Harry nodded and slowly made his way to Luna. He grabbed her hand and she helped him stand up. 

Harry hid behind Luna, Luna was nice and gave him food. Luna sat facing Harry and blocking his veiw of the rest of the room. 

" Look Harry, both your wings sparkle!" Luna wispered. Harry looked at his wings and smiled brightly. He guided Luna's hand to his right and then left wings so she could feel them. Luna pouted playfully.

" Now I wish I had wings like you handsome. Wana meet my friend neville?" Harry looked up nervously before nodding. Luna turned and introduced everyone in the room he avoided the gaze of the adults but shyly smiled at Draco and Neville. 

Neville approached first. " Hi, harry, man your just adorable. " Harry looked down blushing and held his tail. Draco sat down near Harry and held his hand out to him. 

" I'm Draco, " he said. Harry looked up and moved towards him. Then with out any warning dashed up to Draco and hugged him. The little four year old had he face in draco's neck. 

" You smell nice" Harry told him, and it was draco's turm to blush. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was busy playing with draco's long blond hair so he didn't notice when the adults left the room. 

Severus paced in the hallway. " What are we supposed to do with him?" Snape asked as Minerva McGonagall entered the area. Lucius was conflicted, as much as he would have liked to pass the child off to his master who had finally gotten some of his sanity back he couldn't. 

" What's this I've heard about Mr. Potter injured." Minerva was impatient, why the didn't contact her imedeantly was beyond her. She was his head of house and hated the thought of one of her lions hurt. " Well?" Madame pomfrey ran a hand across her face. 

" It's rather more complicated than that Minie." 

" Then you'd better start." She crossed her arms sourly. 

" Draco felt his mate in danger this morning, so we left for gringotts to try to find his mate with the blood test. " Narcissa took hold of her husband's hand before continuing. " Soon after we arrived his mate with a portkey letter appeared on the steps." 

" On the steps? Why would the letter leave them there? What does this have to do with Harry Potter?"

" We believe he was rerouted to the steps because there was a muggle who had portkeyed with him. " Lucius interupted her. " The muggle was attacking him so we quickly aprehanded and arested the muggle. And brought the healers to Harry." 

" Harry? " McGonagall's eyes darkened with fury. " I told the headmaster what I thought of those wretched people from the beginning, but he refused to .... " She visibly calmed herself. " What are his injuries.?" 

" He had five broken ribs one of which pierced his left lung, broken and dislocated ankle, a concussion and small skull fracture, and two shattered wings. "

" Wings? A creature inheritance then." 

" That's not even all of it, but it's all we could find out before he reverted." 

" Well. That's one good thing then." They stared at her with worried looks. 

" It's not as you think Minerva," she turned to Severus. " The boy is a four year old." 

" But surely he felt safe here at Hogwarts. " 

" With the dark lord after him and that old fool letting him just waltz into trouble. " 

" Who is his magical gaurdian? " Narcissa asked McGonagall. 

" Dumbledore." Severus replied. 

" We need someone to gain custody rights, someone who can protect him. From both Dumbledore and Voldemort. Someone who can get the boy to trust them." 

" I shall need to speak with you all in private at a later date. Until then I suggest we leave him here and keep a close watch on him. " The others agreed that more action would have to wait. " We should take him to the great Hall for some food."   
.............meanwhile inside the infirmary

Harry was as Draco observed a very strange child. He was quiet and shy, he also had never played or heard of any games even the muggle ones like hide and seek. 

Luna and Neville had an easier time occupying Harry,( Draco couldn't even try to call him just Potter anymore) as Luna was apparently good with children, but Harry had refused to leave Draco. Harry was currently sitting in draco's lap as neville was telling him all about different plants while Luna created images of them with magic. 

Harry was fascinated by the screaming plants and eating plants and all the different flowers. His Draco would tell him about potions you could put some in. There was a pritty flower now that Luna made, Harry could tell it wasn't real because it floated around and flowers don't do that, so he reached out and touched it. There was a flash of light and the pritty flower fell real to the ground. Harry picked it up and put it in a very shocked draco's hair. 

" How is that even possible?" Neville stared in wonder at the flower. 

" Maybe he conjured it from somewhere?" Draco mused. While Luna was watching Harry. 

" But it doesn't exist anymore! We only have records of it or artificial versions and this one is real you can tell by the blue on the tips of the leaves. " 

" Madame pomfrey said something about accidental magic." 

" Still.." 

" The wengeral that lives in your tie thinks you spend too much time in the mirror." Said Luna. 

Harry's tail which had stayed tucked between his legs was starting to come out. Luna smiled at him.

" It also says that Wednesday was too cold for him and Harry needs a familiar." 

" Maybe Hermione would have ideas. We should go to see them the feast should still be on" Neville said while Draco was still trying to figure out what a wengeral was. 

" Sooner is better than later. " Said Luna. " The temyzeps say if we hurry you can watch the show" Luna wispered to Harry.   
........

It was decided that Harry was going to sit with Luna, she was the one he trusted most aside from Draco, but draco's parents were going to be with him. As they got closer to the noisy great Hall Harry tucked himself behind Luna out of veiw. When they reached the doors Harry let Luna pick him up, and he hid his face in her sholdiar with his wings tight against him. 

Silence fell over the great Hall and Harry could feel people looking at him. Panicking he wished he was invisible, and heard gasps. 

Luna was not surprised when Harry turned invisible as a kinda filtpixie had told her to expect it. She made her way over to the ravenclaw table and sat down. 

Rumbles of gossip spread around as for why the malfoys were here and why Snape Minerva and madame pomfrey had come in together while Minerva and madame pomfrey were close it was unusual to see them with the grumpy potions master. 

The ravenclaws stared at Luna curiously, as Luna seamed to lift something they couldn't see onto her lap. But Luna was know for doing and saying odd things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more to come but I would love to hear what you think!  
> Also thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

The feast continued as normally as one could expect, save for Neville longbottom and Draco Malfoy of all people joining Luna at the ravenclaw table. Even more surprising was no teacher objected. 

Snape and madame pomfrey looked at each other and nodded to McGonagall. Who stood and spoke.

" I know that there are rumors going around, and nothing stays secret here for long so I will clear this up now. Harry Potter was injured after a creature inheritance before the term started and has reverted. For the present time I expect you all to treat him with respect until he either comes back or other arrangements are made. The Malfoy family and the ministry will be providing extra protection for the school. " She nodded to them. " If I hear of any harassment or threats to either Harry Potter or the malfoys you will be punished severely." She took a moment to glare at the room threateningly before returning to her seat. 

Hermione evidently put a few things together by dessert and came over with Ron to Luna. 

" Draco, why don't you take him to the Slytherin table for a moment. " Luna said while Ron and Hermione approached, but before Draco could get a hold of Harry they had arrived. 

" luna, I know you know something, tell us where Harry is. "

" He's nervous around new people, I don't think that's a good idea. "

" We're his best friends don't you think we have a right to know?!" Said Ron. " And what are you doing here!" Draco of course sneered at them.

" I don't think you know what you're getting into, Weasley. " Harry unfortunately sneezed resulting in a loud pop and a small snow cloud over the whole group. 

" Alright there Harry?" Neville asked. 

" Fine," came his muffled reply as he was hiding his face in draco's chest embarrassed. 

" We need to get you a familiar little guy."   
Harry was slowly becoming visible. 

" Harry did this?" Hermione poked the cloud.

" I'm sorry." Harry wispered into draco's chest. Draco immediately put his arms around the small boy feeling him shake. 

" It's okay it was an accident, " Draco took the flower out of his hair. " Like this, remember?" 

Harry who was now only slightly transparent, put the flower behind the Slytherin's ear again. 

" Is that really Harry?" Ron asked quietly, though still startled Harry who turned completely invisible again. 

Draco who was getting quite frustrated at this point turned to snap at him. " Yes, you bloody hit and if you don't back off I will hex you into a hospital bed for the whole week!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry this is short the next will be longer I promise I've just got stuff going on today. :/
> 
> Lots of love and thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

Ron glared at the youngest Malfoy, who glared back. Both of there moods were soured by the worsening cold. Draco cast a warming spell on himself and Harry. 

Harry now visible didn't notice the stares he was gathering and sneezed a cloud of glitter. Draco sighed as he took the brunt of it, Harry just looked shocked. 

" Luna, that familiar you talked about, I think sooner is better than later. Do you know what it is or where we can find it?" Neville asked having narrowlly avoided the glitter cloud. Malfoy looked like a fairy had cursed, then thrown up on him. 

" You're sparkly" Harry said quietly as he wiped some glitter off draco's face. He didn't seam to have noticed he even said it. 

" Harry don't play with the glitter, "

Harry was entirely fascinated by said glitter and wondered where it came from, but didn't dare ask afraid the niceness he was receiving was based on them liking him, and he didn't want to risk that. 

" Perhaps he has more than one." A ravenclaw said. Luna smiled at her. Draco eyes her suspiciously.

" Look I, " she sighed, " I'm not a big fan of Potter, but I have a little sister. " She groaned," look what I'm trying to say is, I'll help you look after him." Draco scrutinized her. Luna was watching Harry, whose face was filled with confusion. 

" What is it harry?" She asked him. He shyly watched her for a moment. 

" Who is Potter? Do I have to meet them now?" 

The four teenagers exchanged a glance. 

" You're Potter, Harry Potter. Have you never heard your last name?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head.

" They call me a lot of names but never Harry or Potter. " 

" Whose they?" 

" His gaurdians, dumny." The ravenclaw said. 

" Who are you anyway." Draco grumbled.

" Hazel." 

Draco and hazel bickered. Harry was falling asleep on his lap. 

" I think it's time for mr. Potter to go to bed." Snape said from behind them. 

" Professor, I think his home life needs to be investigated. " Draco gravelly said his eyes darkening. 

" Yes, we have this under control Mr  
Malfoy. " He glared at the gossiping students. " Come along Potter," Harry woke with arms reaching towards him, and panicked, despite Luna, neville, Draco, and Snape's best efforts to call him. He ran for the door to the great Hall.

Unfortunately, for Harry, filtch barged in the moment Harry got to the doors and Harry was knocked out by swinging door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a lazy butt, here's another chapter.

Draco Malfoy was pacing the infirmary. Neville was bitting his nails. Luna was talking to the corner in the ceiling left of Harry's bed. 

Harry's magic was becoming uncontrollable in everyway. Every two minutes a loud bang would echo through the room and some variety of glitter, feathers, ashes, leaves, or moths would cover the room. Draco vanished the feathers when they appeared, but no spell worked on getting rid of glitter, unfortunately. The ashes while disturbing usually distracted Luna enough to say something to the rest of them but as none of them could understand the strange mixture of owl hoots and English she was currently speaking, it did little good to let the others know what she were thinking. 

The leaves would have distracted Neville if he could think past everything that had happened that day. 

"Okay, pot- Harry has several creature inheritances, one of which is obliviously a dragon, another some kind of fox thing, but what would give him feathers?" 

'BANG' ashes covered the room, Draco flicked his wand to the trash bin absently and the ashes followed. 

"Hold on. Where are his glasses?" Neville looked up and Luna turned stopping her muttering. " He couldn't see a Raven in a snow field without them." 

" Maybe he dropped them?" Neville said. 

" Or doesn't need them anymore, it could be the inheritance."

" When he port keyed to the bank he had his glasses on, well not on they were next to him.but I don't think It's the inheritance. " 

" Well what does it matter he can see fine, or he seams too. " 

" Exactly!" Draco stopped pacing. " There is a very high possibility that Harry has been under some kind of threat at his relatives for some time. Maybe his eyes were damaged and now they're fine because it happened after, however old he is now. " 

" Whatever happened we can work it out later, Hermione's coming and she has some ideas on how to find Harry's familiars. " 

" Familiars? As in more than one?" Neville asked. 

" Hmm, yes Hedwig thinks,....." Luna turned to the infirmary door. 

Hermione burst in with a very reluctant Ron dragging behind her. She briefly paused at the sight of a once again pacing Malfoy before dismissing him. 

" Harry, needs an inheritance test. To find a good familiar for him we need to know what he is, some creatures can't have other creatures around them. Like I'd be dumb to keep a fish and a cat I'm the same room. " She completely ignored Draco who was glaring at her and spitefully thought of all the curses he could get away with casting, which was a rather small number he found. He would look up some new hexes later. 

" Of course we'll have to wait for madame pomfrey to get back. " Ron was also thinking of curses but most of them targeted the durselys. He remembered second year and for that matter the events surrounding their third year. Just before and almost at the end of the term. Harry would retreat into himself, slowly. Not very many people noticed. And at the start of term he had the opposite problem of having to pull himself out of it. This year may have been the worst the durselys had been. 

He knew, not because of what his letters said, but because of what they didn't. Harry never really said much. But his letters had been filled with questions about Ron's family and Hermione, and written very sloppy. Not that Harry normally had good handwriting, but there were ink blotches all over the page and a few times the words had run into each other. Like he was writing in the dark. It also had no mention of the weather, and while that was sometimes the only thing he enjoyed at the durselys it was strangely absent. 

At this time Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy entered the room. Mrs. Malfoy gave him a small hug while his father becomed him to the other end of the room. 

" Son, remember the muggle we found attacking Harry Potter?" Draco nodded. " It was his uncle, as in his current guardian. The auors came to question Dumbledore, Hagrid and Mrs. McGonagall. They're talking negligence charges and endangerment of a minor for leaving him there without the even an interview or background check. They litteraly left him on the doorstep in the middle of the night. Nearly got frostbite. Something is very odd here Draco, stay close to Harry every time you can, he needs the protection. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I'm still lazy and I know it isn't a proper chapter length but I'll try to write more soon. It's like three in the morning.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> go back and read the last few sentences of chapter 6 before reading this, it goes right from that to this. thanks! stay safe

Draco stopped pacing and and sat down by Harry. "yes father." he promised.

BANG! glitter erupted around the room and Lucius was quite surprised to find himself, along with everyone else covered in pink and yellow glitter. Draco looked up hopefully at his father. " I don't suppose you know a spell that gets rid of this do you?" Lucius paled. 

" there isn't one son, your mother in our school days used to put it on the inside of all of my clothes." he shuddered " she and Ms. Evens, were a terrifying force. " 

" Ms. Evens?" Hermione asked, Lucius turned away, and composed himself. 

" Lilly, Lilly Evens. They were as thick as thieves the three of them, until our sixth year."

"Lilly Evens as in harry's mom? who was the third? " Neville asked. Lucius gave the classic Malfoy smirk. 

"Severus Snape. Severus and Lilly met just before their first year of Hogwarts, they met your mother, Draco, on the train. Even their houses couldn't keep them apart they were always cooking up some potion or pranking the marauders in retaliation."

"so what happened? " Draco asked.

"The end of fifth year James potter confessed his love for Lilly. She didn't believe him at first of course, but he got into her heart, nearly romanced her to death, especially over the summer. Your mother could never forgive James for the things he and his friends had done to the Slytherins, particularly to her and Severus for being friends with Lilly. They had been particularly cruel more times than she could forgive. They fought after the entrance feast, Lilly was always headstrong and Narcissa couldn't figure out how she had fallen for the hotheaded griffondor. Soon Severus joined her and they were shouting so loud you could hear it all over the castle. They wanted her to reject his advances and she refused. The whole school took sides so that even if they had wanted to reconcile the other students, myself included wouldn't let them. Years after they graduated Severus and Lilly made up, though he still hated James and questioned most of his decisions. "

" But Lady Malfoy and Mrs. Potter never did?" asked Neville. Lucius shook his head.

" The both of them were too stubborn and prideful to apologize until it was too late. Lilly was my friend too, and I know they must have missed each other terribly. And I didn't even bother to look into how her son was doing." He looked sadly at Draco. " I'm sorry son." Draco, for his part, swallowed, and resumed his pacing. The glitter thankfully had mostly vanished. 

" Mr. Malfoy?" said Hermione, " um... you should.... talk to harry about his parents, well his mom anyway. The Dursleys never said much about them, and what they did say were lies. Harry is always trying to find anything he can on his parents, he'd really appreciate if you told him some stories. " she didn't look at them and after she was done she bit her lip, unsure if she should have said anything. Lucius's eyes seamed to soften at her words, he looked over at Harry. 

"I'll talk to Severus and Narcissa about that, they knew her better than I did. Maybe we can put a book together for him so he can have it for when he reverts again too. " 

Hermione smiled, " Thank you sir." Harry woke up and Madame Pomfrey rushed in and checked him over, before assuring us he was fine. Harry, while still very shy and nervous around people, (especially adults) managed to sit through the examination and took the nutrient potion she gave him. Apparently his magic had protected him from both the door and the floor when it had opened but he had fainted from fright, and malnutrition. 

He panicked and clammed up when she found a fairly recent bruise. She ran several diagnostic spells but found no other injuries. which she of course said made sense. 

"Mr. Potter reverted to the last time he felt safe. If you are in pain or hungry or anything else that doesn't make the cut. you have to feel completely secure for your magic to mark the age. There have not been many times when you felt that dear, I'm sorry to say" Madame Pomfrey left after extracting a promise from each of them that they would have him take the nutrient potions. Even after she left harry refused to move or to say anything, all of the accidental magic had ceased, except that harry looked like a normal regular child if on the small side. both his wings and tail had disappeared the feathers vanished from his hair, even the small points of his ears were gone. 

Draco was sad about this he missed Harry's wings and just thinking about how sexy that tail would look on his potter, 15 year old potter, made have to hide the blush on his face, his heart frantic. Neville hated that his friend, even if his friend was currently a child, felt he had to hide himself. Luna, however, was thoughtful. she dragged Draco away while Neville was trying to get harry to move.

" Draco, maybe harry is hoot hooot hoot cooooo. what do you think? do you know whats happening with them? Has your father told you? oooh oooo hooot coooo hooooot?" Draco rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

"Luna, I don't know what you're saying. Harry is what? Has my father said what? please speak English. or even bloody German, Bulgarian, Latin, Merlin I even know some french but I don't speak owl!" Luna blushed and apologized softly. 

" I said, maybe harry is worried about his relatives. I imagine they said somethings that may be causing this, they wouldn't want people to find out about what they were doing to harry. It may be why he never told anyone. Do you know what's happening with them? has your father told you? they've already had their trial right? " 

" well, maybe i should learn owl it seams to be a quite interesting language." Draco paused, " They've tried his uncle he's in Askaban. imagine that, a muggle in Askaban. the others are being held until further notice at the ministry. There is no concrete evidence like witnesses or well, Harry's testimony to condemn them. but there is a lot of circumstantial evidence." 

" It might be good to tell Harry that." they walked back over to Harry and Neville. Harry nervously looked everywhere expect them. Luna pushed Draco forward, he glared at her. since when was lovegood so familiar with him. 

" Harry?" Draco said quietly. " you're uncle. " Harry visibly flinched 

" I didn't say anything, I didn't tell them anything. I didn't" Harry whispered frantically as though he were trying to convince himself. 

" no, Harry. He can't hurt you anymore. " Harry stopped muttering at looked up at Draco. " The Aur- police took him away where he can never hurt you anymore. or anyone. And even if he got away from them there are hundreds of people in this school that would stand between you and him. All those people in the great hall would stand in his way. and any wizard who saw him would turn him in to protect you. He will never touch you again. Ever. " Draco very carefully held the tiny child while he took in the information. After what seamed like hours harry finally spoke. 

" He can't get me? Really this time? he won't hurt other people" Harry barely breathed out the questions, his arms shaking with repressed hope. 

" He can't get you, He can't hurt other people." Harry let go of the air he had been holding and buried his face in Draco's arms, shaking with relief and crying his eyes out silently, containing the sounds of his sobs. Draco held him and ran a soothing hand down Harry's back. Neville, Luna and later Hermione joined the hug and surrounded the boy with love and promises. Draco was just tucking Harry back into the hospital bed when his mother walked in. she didn't say a word a simple helped Draco put the boy to bed, careful of the wings he had let become visible again. Draco was just smoothing the blankets when narcissa placed a small plushy nifler and a small plushy dragon both plushies cuddled in close to their new owner. 

as they walked away Draco turned to his mother," a Nifler mom? really" 

" yes, well no matter how troublesome they are they are also adorable. I had one when I was little, they are quite agreeable thank you!" she laughed at her son's incredulous expression. " How are you doing, dear? "Draco sighed and smoothed his hair back as best he could. 

" I'm okay, its just everything is crazy right now. My mate is Harry James Potter. My mate Harry James Potter has multiple creature inheritances, which almost never happens, and inherited two years early, because his muggle swine of an uncle abused him. for years it seams. And before I even get the chance to talk with him he turns into a little kid who's jumpier than a Camett and scared of adults and with out of control magic! I don't know what to do! If he will be okay! If he'll ever go back to the harry potter I know! and if he does will he ever forgive me for all the terrible things I've done to him and his friends. What dad did to that Weasely girl. everything between us is such a mess, and he may not even give me a chance to explain when he goes back to being himself, and if he's stuck like this? I won't be hurt for not having my mate but I won't really have him. I won't be able to be with him. "

"Do you see him as your mate now? "

"No, well yes but not in the same way. I still want to protect him and look after him, but it's like how I would feel about a little brother, not a mate. not like my mate is supposed to be. I'm not attracted to him like this, or really in love with him. but I think I cared about him for awhile before this. Last year when.... Diggory was killed. ... .. I wanted to comfort him. It was really hard for him. His friends were there but he just. It was like he lost something and nobody could give it back to him, it hurt seeing him like that. I guess the thing I'm most afraid of is that I've already lost him, that even if he comes back he won't want me. " Narcissa hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head. 

"Everything will work out as it is meant to. you are mates for a reason. A mate bond is not so fragile it will be broken over some petty rivalry trust me and put away those fears for now. there is no use worrying over something you can do nothing about right now. He will find his way back to himself, and when he does you will be there to welcome him. use your head to think through his problems not his fears. this may be a great opportunity for you to learn about your mate. You will learn the best ways to remind him that he is wanted and loved and both Harrys will need that i expect." 

" Thank you mother." He smiled up at her and her eyes danced with mirth at his formal words. 

" Of course, darling" she pulled a book from her robes " I forgot about this, it is a book on familiars for harry, he may have trouble reading it right now, so you'll have to help him, but he will probably want some information on his new companions. i imagine they will stay with him even after he reverts back. " Draco took the book and thanked his mother feeling more relaxed than he had since the morning of their trip to gringotts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter it's longer this time, sorry about the other one. Please tell me what you think of it. Do you want to hear more stories about Harry's parents in this version. I can go into the Malfoy's relationship with Voldemort why they did things, what they knew about. also I hope that clears up the mate thing, yes they are mates but they will not have the intense mating feelings until harry is back to himself and I have a lot more planned with little harry first so before we get to the drarry stuff there will be a lot more of little harry. if its still unclear about harry and Draco being mates and how that works right now here's a little more about it. harry has his creature inheritance so he can smell that Draco, his mate , is someone safe and trustworthy. Draco's scent also can be a soothing smell to Harry. Draco who has not had his inheritance yet, as he is still just fifteen, feels protective but not possessive of harry. He is also concerned for Harry's well being a little more personally and he would still be able to tell is harry was in distress. If harry was 15 year old harry instead of 4 year old harry than Draco would be possessive and affectionate as well as attracted to harry. and when Draco comes into his inheritance there would be very little that could stop him from jumping the harry ,that is his age, 's bones. the mate bond changes due to the circumstances of both. somethings cause a strain in a mate bond or block most of it from being felt. and Draco and harry's mate bond didn't really have a chance to develop much before all the craziness started happening. and it won't develop until they are both of sound mind and body. Which harry is not.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry stared at us. The ravenclaw from the night before had come this morning with me to the hospital wing and we'd just told.him about the book, after explaining that he could keep the toys my mother had left. 

He looked back and forth between the dragon and niffler still in his arms, the book and the two of us. "I can keep them? And the book?" There was wonder and a desperate longing I'd never heard before in him. I nodded and he picked up the book from the nightstand reverently, like he was holding a priceless Dragonfire glass bowl. His hand shook a little as he gently stroked the cover. 

"Do you know how to read, Raven?" My eyes widened at the nickname is given him, and his head snapped up. He looked like he was going to cry. 

" Harry, what's wrong?" The pesky ravenclaw asked. Harry had to calm himself down a little before he could answer. 

" I never- no one's-- thank you so much." This time he did start crying and he got up and hugged me tightly. " Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He wispered and you could hear the joy and pure graditude in his quiet voice. He hugged Ms. Welling too, just as fiercely and thanked her. 

" You.should thank my mother Harry. She's the one who brought them for you." Harry looked up nervously and then nodded. He climbed back on the bed.

" When can I see her?" He asked. 

" You can see her at breakfast in a little while. We have some time before we need to go down. " He nodded. He picked up the dragon and niffler and set them in his lap hugging them briefly before picking up the book and the started reading. He had a small smile on his face and when I looked over at welling she seamed to be holding in an awww. 

" If there's anything you don't understand, you can ask any of us. Okay Raven?" I jolted a little when I said the nickname again it just slipped out. He looked up and nodded beaming the most adorable smile I have ever seen. As he read he grew more relaxed is ever seen him and stared moving more. Fidgeting in the way you'd expect a little kid to do. 

We headed down to breakfast after assuring Harry that the toys would be there when he got back. He held my and with one and his book with the other. 

" Do you like reading Harry?" Ravenclaw girl asked. He smiled at her and nodded quickly. " What have you read before this?" Harry looked down and hugged the book tightly to him. He looked guilty almost. 

" Not, not allowed.to read the books. But sometimes when aunt petunia and Dudley and uncle Vernon go out, and forget to lock me up I go and read the books in Vernon's study. " Welling and I shared a look. Damn those muggles. 

" Do you remember what some of the books you read are about?" Harry no longer downcast, smiled.

" World war II and economics, and the poems. And I read one about the the planets." Harry and welling talked about astronomy the rest of the way to the great hall but when we got there he grew quiet again. He tightened his hold on my hand and nervously looked past the doors to the long house tables. He held his breath for a minute then we started walking again and he let it out. I started heading for the ravenclaw table but Harry stopped. He looked up at me clearly anxious but determined. I crouched down in front of him and rubbed his arm reassuringly. 

"What is it Harry? " It took him a few tries to get the words out because people had started staring at us.

" Naraissa. I need to thank her." He hugged the book. " For the book." He looked down at his shoes like he was expecting me to refuse or something. I smiled at him.

" Of course, we just have to find her. Do you know where she is?" Harry looked around, finally he spotted my parents and pointed to them at the teachers table. My mother was talking with professor Snape while my father was writing a letter. We walked over to them and nearly every eye in the room was on us. Professor Snape looked up as we approached. He smiled softly at Harry before turning to me. 

" Did you need something?" I shook my head and ruffles Harry's hair. He pulled on my sleeve so I knelt down again. 

" Will you hold it for me?" He asked holding out his book. I nodded again. 

" Of course" Harry to the surprise of everyone except myself and welling walked around to my mother and hugged her. She quickly and gently hugged him back. He pulled away and smiled at her.

" Thank you for the book." He said and smiles at her. My mother grinned at him. 

" You are very welcome dear, if there is anything you need or want just let me know and I'll take care of it. " Harry blushed and looked at his feet. He seamed like he wanted to say something. And when he glanced at the book I was holding I recognized the longing in him. 

" We might as well start teaching him some potions or something since he very clearly has no problem reading. Some more books would be great. Of all different kinds" Harry snapped his head to me and hugged me and looked shyly at my mother hopeful. 

" That's no problem at all. We'll bring you some more this afternoon." He smiled that blindingly happy smile and hugged her again thanking her profusely. She stroked his hair. When started walking back Harry paused then headed for the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to the Hufflepuff fifth years. All of them looked like they had won the lottery. They spoke softly to him and though he didn't say much he was glowing faintly sunset orange.

\---------------------  
Harry had finished the book my mother gave him by my second class so I pulled some of my potions books from my trunk and set them in front of him in charms. 

He lit up again glowing pink and yellow. The griffendors have kept their distance though I could see most wanted to rush over and steal him away from me. Granger walked up to the table we occupied before class started and set a stack of books in front of him. He stared at them then looked at her in awe. He jumped at her and hugged her. I smirked at her.

" Well it seams you've figured out how to get him to warm up to you Granger. What are these?" 

" Story books, both wizard and muggle. I figured he hadn't read them and I thought he might like them. " Harry pulled away and happily started reading something called Robin hood. I'd never heard of it so it must be muggle. Charms started so she left and we listened to flitwick tall about the warming charm. 

As I was practicing Harry stopped my wand hand and put a book in front of me. It was my charms book open to the warming charm. I had been using the wrong wand movement. 

" Thanks Harry." He went back to Robin hood. Harry is really smart, I wonder why he acts like an idiot when he got older.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco made his way to griffendor tower nervously after leaving little Harry with Hermione. Hermione and Harry were talking about the difference between ancient runes and hieroglyphics which was some kind of Egyptian writing. Neville and Ron flanked him on either side. 

" Oh is Draco scared of some griffendor first-years!" Ron taunted. 

" Didn't I see you get hexed by a first year Slytherin this morning?" Ron flushed. 

" Shut up Malfoy. " He crossed his arms. 

" Look Weasley if it was up to me I wouldn't go anywhere near your filthy tower but as both our heads of house are forcing us let's just get it over with. " It was decided that Harry would stay with me in the Slytherin dorms until he either reverted back to fifteen or it was decided that he wouldn't revert anytime soon and he was taken into live with someone. The two younger Weasley's voiced numerus protests until both professor Snape and professor McGonagall took house points and gave them detentions for baseless accusations. 

No one would or could ever hurt their mate under any circumstances. As Draco was Harry's it fell to him to look after him, and honestly, Draco was happy about the situation after remembering what his mum told him. 

Draco thought as they walked the seamingly endless staircases to the griffendor tower, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever truly hated Harry. Been jelous, yes. Been angry, yes. The reason he had decided to make potter- Harry his rival had been because he's rejected Draco's friendship, hadn't even had the decency to shake his hand as he did it. But, Draco supposed that maybe if he hadn't insulted weasl then he might have accepted. 

Unfortunately Draco had come to realize that he had been brat up until about third year to both him and his friends. It wasn't until he realized that the things his father had taught him about bloodlines was complete garbage and that his father didn't even believe it, that Draco realized he had been a prat and worse than that a bigoted prat. 

Draco remembered the summer before his fourth year his father had pulled him aside. And after an hour of watching his father fill the room in protective spells, Lucius turned to him.

" Draco we need to talk. Your mother and I know this will be difficult for you to understand but everything we did was for your safety. We believe you're old enough to know now. In the first war your aunt Bella went crazy and to try to help her your mother and I joined the dark lord. All of our friends were swept up in his ideas and promises they were willing to do anything he said. We didn't agree your mother, Severus and I but we thought we could make them see reason before it got to dangerous. 

By the time we realized what was happening and that there was no stopping the people we used to be friends with, it was too late." Lucious held tightly to his left forearm. " We were slaves to him just like the rest. Severus became a spy and we fed him information from the inner circle until he got in himself. After the dark lord fell, and Lilly and James Potter were killed. " His voice caught." We were still trapped most of the true followers pyscopaths like your aunt became, were still free. If we tried to change sides we'd be killed, if we tried to run and hide we'd be killed. We had to keep up the act at least in public. The lestange's gave us their elf and we had to keep up the act in private too. I don't know if I can forgive myself for the things we did to that elf. I can't tell you how relieved I was when the Potter boy freed him. " 

Draco was confused he'd never seen his father like this his father had never talked like this. 

" Everything we've always told you about muggles and muggleborns and creatures and dark magic it's all lies, Draco. You need to keep up the act but don't believe a word of it. Lilly Potter was the best witch in our school every year and she was a muggleborn. Your godfather Severus is a half blood. Some of the best witches and wizards of every age have muggle blood. That doesn't mean you are less than them or better. You have talents too, but talent can never substitute hard work. Draco do you understand anything that I'm saying? It's all a lie people are no better than other people they just have driffrent strengths. But you have to pretend to think otherwise because if the leftover followers from the dark lord ever find out that any Malfoy believes different they'll kill all of us and everyone you care about. " 

Draco didn't believe his father, nothing he was saying made sense after all but then that fourth year he watched Harry Potter and his friends with a different light. 

They finally arrived in the fifth year griffendorks dorm and Neville led him over to Hedwig's empty cage and the heavily locked and charmed trunk that looked untouched at Harry's bed. 

" Harry and I switched beds first year because of his nightmares, so you might want him to sleep by a window, keep an eye on him will you." Neville said while weaslbee glared at both of them. 

" Where's your loyalty to Harry, Neville!" 

" Where's yours!" Neville surprisingly shouted back. 

" You telling the enemy, your telling Malfoy things that are Harry's business alone you have no right to start spouting his secrets like that you know he doesn't want people least or all Malfoy knowing. Your giving him fuel for no reason. " 

" Ron, he's Harry's bloody mate he's not going to spread that around and you should see the way he looks after Harry. " 

" No! That's not a good enough reason!" 

"Oh come off it, like you would know! Do you have a mate, Ron!?" 

" No! But it doesn't matter, until Harry says that he wants this guy," Ron was pointing at Draco and snearing. " Who has been bullying us since before we even got off the train first year, to be his soulmate I will not allow you to just throw that around." The fight seamed to leave him. " He deserves choices, especially after last year. I made a promise that I will have his back and make sure he knows he doesn't have to just......... " Ron stared at Draco again assessing him. " I don't trust you Malfoy or your family, I trust Harry and if after all this rubbish he says you're good, then fine. But until then you better hope that I don't come after you myself if you hurt him. The rest of my family will be right behind me and you'll see what us 'blood traitors' are really like. " He stormed out of the room looking ready to hex someone. Neville sighed. 

" Sorry about him, he'll come around maybe. " Neville eyed Draco

" For what it's worth, don't think your fat or a coward or stupid." Draco said quietly as he picked up the owl Cage and one end of the trunk. 

" I've been watching you Malfoy, and I don't think your nearly as much if a prick as you pretend to be, and you care about Harry, you make sure he's comfortable and knows what's going on. You haven't made fun of him even after he turned you into a sparkly feather duster. " Draco snorted. " Come on snake, I imagine your about ready to leave this Lion's den. " Draco smirked. 

"But are you ready for the snake pit?" Neville shuddered dramatically. After they had finished taking Harry's things into the Slytherin dorms, they headed to the great hall for lunch and to meet with Hermione and Harry. Weaslbee was trying to glare and stuff his face at the same time, and Hermione just carried a small mountain of books for Harry. Who also held several. 

" What's all this? " Draco crouched as he asked Harry who was sporting an adorable wizard's hat and a small excited smile. He just held up the books reverently and beamed happily glowing pink and orange as if to say, 'its books isn't it wonderful!' 

" It seams I wasn't the only one who noticed what happened this morning. All day people have been giving him books. Your mu--- Mrs. Malfoy gave him a book bag, but said that you would know how to use it." She handed him a child sized, leather book bag, just barely managing to do it with the 30 odd books in her arms. Draco placed his hand on the bag and took out his wand. 

" Raven, place your hand here would you?" Harry did and Draco murmered a spell waving his wand in a complicated pattern. " It should work your you now, dear" Draco told him and helped him get all the books inside, to Harry's amazement. Harry reached his hand in and pulled it out in a panic looking at Draco, trying not to cry.  
" Where did they go?" 

" It's a magic bag Harry, they went into a magical storage place until called." 

" Do I , do I get them back?" Harry whispered tears in his eyes. 'He was expecting me to say no.' Draco realized and rushed to comfort him. 

" Of course angel, just think of the books you want, what it's about or who gave it to you and they'll come right to your fingertips. " He closed his eyes and held his breath. He relaxed all at once and carefully pulled out a book, swallowed returned it to the bag and let it a shaky breath. 

Draco crouched down and knelt in front of him. " Harry. " He waited until he looked up at him. " This is a very special bookbag, can I show you why?" Harry cautiously nodded and held it out to him. " This is a present my aunt be---" Draco stopped completely. Before smiling again. " My aunt gave this to me, because my things kept getting stolen from me when I was little. Anyone who isn't you that tries to  
either take it from you or get into it will get cursed." Draco reached out and grabbed the bag holding it for a few seconds before dropping it. Then held out his shaking hand to show Harry. " See?" The palm of Draco's hand had a nasty burn where the strap had touched him. He looked at the bag again. " And that's just the outside anyone who tries to open it..." Draco pulled an the flap of the bag and sharp cracks ran through the air and Draco let out a repressed cry of pain and gingerly held his arm above the burns and broken fingers. " They harder you try the worse it gets. And if someone somehow managed to get through all of that, the books can only be called up by you. " Draco grimiced and cradled his arm. " Harry, no one can ever take your books away from you again. Draco winked at him. " It'll even work on you cousin." Harry picked up the bag with a whole new light before concerningly rushing over to Draco. 

" Draco I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have...."  
Draco cut him off with a laugh. 

" I did it to myself, Raven. I'll just go see madame pomfrey for a bit and it'll be all fixed. " 

" I...... Will it hurt anyone who touches it?" Harry asked.

" It only hurts them if they are trying to steal it, get something in it or trying to hurt you. So it can be used as a weapon against someone who tries to attack you. " Harry was staring at Draco's hand.

" But, it's yours. You said your aunt gave it to you. " 

" It was mine. Remember the wand waving I did earlyer when I asked you to touch it? There's a special spell that transfers the ownership. It doesn't belong to me anymore and no one, including me, has access except you. " 

" I can really keep it? Like... Always?" Harry asked. 

" Of course, Raven. Why don't you have lunch with Hermione and Neville while I get this looked at and I'll see you after. " Harry looked up towards Hermione, who seamed suprised both by the suggestion and by my familiar use of her and Neville's names. When Harry finally nodded, he turned to follow her, but stopped and ran back to hug Draco tightly. Draco wrapped his good arm around Harry. 

" I'll pick up your niffler and dragon in the hospital wing and we can put those in the bag too. " He nodded and took grabbed Hermione's hand. Draco felt a tingle on his arm and watched with strange fascination as the burn healed slightly until he could barely feel it, and his fingers, while still broken, straightened out. Draco smiled and silently thanked his little Raven, even if he didn't know what he had done. 

On his way out of the great hall, his father walked up to him and hit the back of his head sharply. 

" Why do you Insist on being an idiotic martyr. " He chastised, but it was weakened with the pride that glinted in his eyes, " You could have just told him what would happen. " 

" It's different seeing it. When aun... They told me how it worked it didn't really believe them until I saw it, so I figured I'd hit two birds with one stone. " The elder Malfoy just shook his head and lead him out of the great hall, but before they left he could be heard telling his son, " just like your mother. " 

Harry was holding his new book bag close at the griffendor table. He eat there for a few minutes before Ron asked, " what's wrong mate?" Harry looked at Ron suspiciously for a moment, until Neville prompted him too, as Luna came over and sat with them. 

" Draco, I'm worried about him. " 

" Why are you worried about that stupid prick? He said he'd be fine didn't he? " Several of the other griffendors glared at him, while Ginny elbowed him and the twins kicked him. 

" He,... He sounded very sad when he talked about his Aunt. Something happened but I don't think she died. " Neville went still for a moment. 

" If your still worried about him when he gets back, I'm sure he'll feel better if you give him another hug and make him all sparkly again. " Several of the other griffendors chuckled. Until someone nearby in the Hufflepuff table dropped a plate with a loud bang. Harry jumped and nearly everyone in the great hall was covered in a neon yellow powder, that smelled strangely of pickles and prun juice. 

Everyone, except professor Snape and professor wittengale , (the emergency defense against the dark arts teacher.) was laughing at everybody else and before Harry could even open his mouth, the twins were standing up and declaring themselves the reason for the yellow powder as some elaborate prank, taking bows and recommending more and more ridiculous ways to use the powder and remove it. Harry found himself laughing after the attention was pulled away from him, when one of the twins began to faint then was revived by the powder being thrown at his face. 

Hermione was wonder, just how many things Harry had hidden from them. He was incredibly smart and obviously powerful, why did he always pretend otherwise. He was also quick to reassure both her and Ron that his relatives were treating him just fine and that there was nothing to worry about. 

She and Ron had often planned to kidnap Harry from them but were always convinced by Harry that he was safest where he was, Dumbledore had told him so, or it wasn't really that bad, and they backed down. 

Hermione wishes that maybe they hadn't. Harry was more vulnerable than ever and if they had done something sooner maybe some of the most horrible and terrifying.parts of the past few years would have gone differently. For now though, she needed to find Harry some familiars according to Luna and she knew just where to look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, here's another chapter I had other events planned but this came out instead so I went with it. Hope everyone is well or that they get well soon.   
> With love,  
> Starla ;)


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter ten whoop whoop! I know I've been updating slowly, but on the plus side I now have a computer I can use. which should mean fewer mistakes. I wrote this chapter a month ago but it didn't feel right so I've been playing with it. I hope you like it. 
> 
> also! mentions of child abuse!!!! don't get triggered keep yourself safe. I will put up before chapter they apply to warnings when necessary.

Harry, Hermione, and several fifth year ravenclaws were sitting at one of the larger tables in the back of the library. Hermione had been kicked out by madame Prince, before she had made much progress the night before. sh did have a chance to narrow down some of her choices. Harry's familiar was probably not in the arachnid family or a a fairy or pixie as they didn't get along with fox like creatures. Though not knowing precisely what type of creatures Harry is put a problem on things. There was a big difference in the type of creatures high elves bonded with and royal elves. And Harry's scaled wing could be an indication of a drake, draconi, or komos and the even more rare dravir. While their other features would be more telling there simply went enough books that described the differences in related inheritances and she didn't have all that much to go on. A handful of traits from different creatures that may be altered by other aspects as well. 

Color would normally be a good indicator of race but the people who wrote these books weren't very clear and there was the submissive/ dominant problem, that affected creature characteristics as well. Hermione sighed, this was going nowhere she reasoned. until she had more to go on then ignorant guesses she would have to focus on something else. 

While Hermione dug up information on familiar laws, the ravenclaws had taken to teaching Harry how to turn percents, into fractions and reduce them, (basic skills needed before one started Arithmacy, and also very helpful in Potions). Hermione paced between a row in the forbidden section and the creatures and magical beings section. To the delight of the Ravens Harry started making his way through simple equations, having learned multiplication, and division from Draco that morning. 

Harry blushed under their praise. It still felt like he was breaking the rules. Harry was breaking the rules. He had read nine books today and he was learning. Really trying and letting his freakishness just go about like it was normal. Magic, they called it. A lovely word for something so horrible. He had tried to hold it in at first. But everything was so different and new and loud. His freakishness was so big now! and he had wings and a tail and pointy ears. These people were still pretending to like him, he knew it couldn't last long, wouldn't. He didn't know the rules here and barely anyone told him to do anything. The only things he had been told to do was to go to one of the teachers or older students if he got lost or scared, and Draco had told him he needed to eat last night. It had to be a dream, Harry sighed. He knew he didn't deserve this and the fact that he was dreaming it and liked it meant he really was as ungrateful as the Dursleys were always telling him. A part of him kept whispering that this was real it had to be, because when he crawled under the bed Draco had given him it was cold. When he "woke" up from a "nightmare" and hit his head on the bed it hurt, there was a bruise, then just like normal it disappeared before Draco got up. Whatever it was, a dream or real, he Hadn't felt like this since before he was last thrown in his cupboard. 

Learning and reading and calling the worst part of him magic like it was okay, good even, had the same feeling he got when he stole food. He knew it was wrong, and that he shouldn't do it. He knew they would probably catch him or notice what was missing and he'd get the locked up again, or worse. But at the same time the fear was tinted by excitement. The thrill that kept him going when he was working for long hours and made him think the yelling and screaming was worth it. This was wrong and he was being very bad if it was real and ungrateful if it was a dream, but he liked it. He liked having a name and getting to eat everyday and the books. The books made him want to cry Because they weren't just books. People gave them to him, and looked at him like he was worth more than he knew he was. They gave him the books and he was allowed to read them! And even after he read them he could keep them, Draco even gave him a bag to protect them. Mrs. Malfoy gave him two whole toys! for him! and even though he had no idea what they were or how he was supposed to play with them he didn't want them to go back. 

It was so nice here. He wished he could stay. So he decided, he would keep the name. Even if the Dursleys didn't use it, he would be Harry p.. pot..potter. and didn't that send him a thrill through him right there. Freaks didn't have names they weren't good enough to have names but now he did. AAAANNNNDD while he was breaking rules he might as well enjoy it. Draco promised they wouldn't send him back. Draco promised that his uncle couldn't get him. Harry really liked Draco. He liked him even more than the others, but he didn't trust him yet. you only had to lie until you got what you wanted. Harry didn't know what Draco wanted. But he knew that no one ever told him the truth until they remembered how awful he was. He would wait until   
Draco got mad at him, see what he did and why. then he would know if he could trust him. 

Harry was startled out of his thoughts when Hermione spoke and realized he had finished all the problems. 

Jessica?" she asked, " could you look through this for the laws pertaining to sorcerers familiars, familiar magics, and cross-reference for mixed creature blood rights? oh, and purblood family privacy rights and privileges on the same subject. Purblood privileges apply to Harry right? He is from a noble family." Jessica scoffed.

" He's the sole heir of an ancient and noble house and possibly the Heir to a most ancient and noble house. " 

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally got out, " What's the difference?" A slytherin 6th year who had given him an extra blanket when he went to the dorm with Draco answered.

" Most ancient and noble houses are older and usually richer, than an ancient and noble house. But I think there are several more houses you will inherit due to vengeance clauses in the older houses. Many prestigious and worthy houses were wiped out by... hmf well, you- know-who." He pulled on his tie to loosen it and straitened. 

" you could sit down if you want. " Hermione said. He wrinkled his nose then tilted his head to see Harry. He sat down. 

" so what is all this for?"

" we're trying to help Harry." Jessica said cheerfully. A ravenclaw named Annella pointed to the books in turn. 

" familiar transport laws, cross-reference for the american and the British ministries and bylaws, treaties, and negotiations for Romania, Greenland, Canada, Nepal, India, Afghanistan and Morocco. and finally, familiar rights relating to endangered and protected magical species and possible bans on dragon species in a school setting even if they are a familiar, with examples."

after an hour or so, Mardan, the 6th year slytherin gave Hermione a loaded glance.   
"No wonder Weasley and potter keep you around, you are almost a research queen yourself." Hermione stiffened, not distracted by the complement. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

"Why else would they keep you around? I'm sure potter could do it himself if he wanted to he's obviously capable. But you make it so easy for them. It started with that troll in first year right you told them how to defeat it and they've gone to you for information ever since even made friends with you." 

" it's not like that " Hermione protested , "really."

" I heard, you lead them down right after the announcement because they wanted a challenge . and the troll would still be wandering the castle today if you hadn't ". A third year hufflepuff came up excitedly. 

" Huh, I thought the rumor mile was more accurate. You probably don't know what really happened on the third floor then either."

"The way I heard it the three little firsties, stuck their noses where they didn't belong and almost got killed for it." Jessica laughed a little. 

"It didn't really happen like that." 

" come on then, tell us the story." Mardan said. all the students leaned in. Hermione closed the book she was looking through and sighed.

" It was all my fault really, though Ron could also hold some fault for it." They waited.

"It was the day of the Halloween feast, when we had the levitation charm lesson. Ron threw a rather nasty comment about me after class and I was upset and hid in the girls bathroom. they told me after, when quirrell ran in about the troll he dropped in a faint right after and everyone screamed until Dumbledore sent them to the dorms. they started to go to griffendor but remembered about me and snuck off to warn me about it and get back to the tower. The troll came in just as I started to leave. Thirty feet of muscled irritated mountain troll blocking the only exit. Harry and Ron ran in yelling to distract it so I could get away. The boys were throwing things and insulting it, but it was so huge and angry I couldn't get past. I was trapped in the corner. It went after Ron so i screamed to get it's attention and Harry jumped on it's back." at this point little Harry fell out of his chair with a thud. He stared at me with round wide eyes. Questions swirled in his expression but he didn't voice them. 

" Alright?" she asked him quietly. He hummed a bit in response and got back in his chair assuring those next to him he was perfectly fine. " Harry jumped on it's back just as it was about to hit me with its club. Harry lost his wand and mine was on the other side of the room with my bag. The troll grabbed Harry around the middle and held him upside down over the smashed sinks, which sprayed water everywhere. Ron and I tried distracting it, but all we did was make it more angry. It was swinging its club at Harry and he only just managed to dodge each time.

Ron remembered his wand and pointed it at the troll, but couldn't think of anything that would be useful. Harry couldn't keep up with the troll much longer and we were desperate. I remembered and helped Ron cast the spell from charms class that day and the spell hit the club. The troll didn't realize it wasn't in his hand anymore and swung at Harry with nothing a few times before it noticed. Ron got the club over the Troll just as the spell broke and it hit the Troll in the head knocking it out. It dropped Harry and we all scrambled away when it started to fall. the ground shook. I remember grabbing my wand and us frantically looking for Harry's. when we finally found it under some rubble from the cubicles we just kinda collapsed in exhaustion. Ron seamed to be in shock and I wasn't much better. Harry, who was still catching his breathe seamed like the only one who could do anything if it woke up. 

The teachers found us like that. All sitting there with our wands pointed at the thing covered in sweat and dust, mine and Harry's robes were wet from the spraying pipes. They asked us what happened and I figured that the boys had Broken some rule to come out after me so I um... I lied." 

" hahahaha miss goodie too- shoes lied to a teacher." laughed the slytherin. 

" I told them I went after the troll and Harry and Ron saved me. which was close enough to the truth I don't think Professor Snape caught it. But Professor macgonagll looked suspicions. She was furious with the three of us for disobeying the Headmaster and grilled Harry and Ron about going to a prefect or teacher if one of their 'friends' was getting into trouble again. she took point from me and gave Ron and Harry 5 each for " dumb luck". She was right about that anyway, and sent us to bed. "

" She didn't send you to the hospital wing first? you just fought a troll?", Evan a Ravenclaw who had come in halfway through asked. 

" To be fair, she did ask if we were alright. And Ron and I were mostly, only a bit shook up."

" And Potter?" Jessica frowned. 

" Ron and I thought he might have gotten hurt when it grabbed him and when the troll dropped him, but Harry said he was fine. It may not seam so, but he's a rather private person. most of the time when we got into trouble it was because Harry tends to do things by himself. He's also a bit reckless sometimes, though that may be the griffendor chivalry. you can claim he's like a ravenclaw or Hufflepuff or Slytherin all you want, but I have no doubt he's mostly Griffendor." Everyone turned to the boy in question and he averted his gaze. 

"Well, that was wicked." the 3rd year grinned. she frowned.

"It was more terrifying really, for all three of us. We were eleven. we spent the rest of the night curled up wrapped in blankets on the big armchair in the common room. Harry was tiny first year so we just fit. The next morning we were friends. I don't think we even said anything, it was recognized between us, something like surviving a troll made us friends. The only other people that would apply to is maybe professor Lupin. "

"What about the Tri-wizard champions?" asked Alex, a slytherin. 

"Harry was really close to them, especially .. especially Cedric." She finished quietly, and everyone's face became guarded. Maybe they believed the lies of the papers and the ministry. 

" Did I really jump on a er. troll?" blurted Harry. his face was red but he met Hermione's eyes. 

"Yes, well, you did but not you." his face twisted in confusion and crossed his arms in a way that was so purely Harry, Hermione felt like Hugging him. she missed her friend. she retrieved a colored piece of paper from her bag, " see this?" she folded it into a paper frog. " Its still the same paper, just different." she handed it to him.

"I know you as 15 year old Harry, but something happened he is 5 year old harry, you. You are still you. It was you who did those things and a lot more but you're different from him. You don't have to be like him, he's ten years older than you and I certainly don't expect you to be the same after this either. Besides, i like the Harry you are right now." Harry held the frog with the reverence he gives to all presents he is given. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. 

"Does this mean you want to be friends," he whispered, " with me?" he put his arm around his side and his wings and tail curled against him. Hermione almost melted right there. 

" I would love to be your friend." He gave her a dazzling, hope-filled smile. And Hermione felt Harry's magic wrap around her like a hug, warmth spread through her and she could see the slight shimmer of a shield around her. they all gathered their things to leave the library. 

Harry sorted his papers then dropped them wincing. Hermione rushed over a feeling of dread pooling in her stomach.

" Harry?" she asked softly. He pressed the heal of his hand into his forehead. He started breathing faster. 

" ow, ow, ow, ow, hurts, hurts" Harry clutched his forehead with both hands, tears dripping down his face. " mine-ay!" The other watched them concerned. 

" Harry, Harry let me see it." Hermione said trying to pry his hands from his head. "Please, Harry" 

" Draco where's? ahhh!" Harry let out a continuous stream of whimpers trying to quiet his cries. Hermione finally got his hands away and pushed back his hair. the lightning scar was an angry bright red. 

" Okay, Okay. Its okay Harry" she picked him up and cradled him in her arms rushing to the hospital wing. " will one of you find Draco Malfoy? shh shh shh, its okay Harry, it'll go away soon. everything's gonna be fine."

" No, no ,no,no th- Ahha bad m-m-ah-n i- is gonna hmmm take me a- waaaay. " Harry started crying in earnest now. " ah- ha-and He'll t a-a-ake m-e ba-ack a- and i'll wake up I-ha- ah don't w-w-w-w-want the d-dream to end. I-I like I-aahhhh he-ere" they were almost to the hospital wing but nothing Hermione said could console him. " don wan go back pleea-" his cries evolved into hysterics. Several of the group from the library had run ahead. " I- be good I-I be good I- be good please, don-on don- Le-ave. D-Draco, Draco! DRACO!" Madame Pomfrey came with a calming drought but he fought both of them when he say her. " No, no, no,no, Ple-eeeeaase! Draco! DRACO!" 

Malfoy sprinted into the infirmary grabbed the calming drought, and rushed to Harry. 

"I'm here, shhh. it's okay darling. Drink this, I'll be right here. It's okay, come on, sweetheart. " Harry peered up at him while still hyperventilating and crying he was no longer screaming. Harry, let Draco approach with the potion and drank a small portion. The potion slowly kicked in and Hermione brought him to a hospital bed. Draco gently carted his fingers through Harry's hair, mindful of the tangles, and he slowly relaxed into the bed, folding himself with his knees to his chest and closing his eyes as he leaned towards Draco's hand. Hermione fell into a chair next to him and put her head into her hands. 

" Want to tell me what happened?" Draco asked quietly clearly controlling his emotions so he wouldn't startle Harry, and he wiped the tears from Harry's face, before He started grooming Harry's feathered wing and the exhausted boy fell a sleep. 

" Its rather hard to explain" she sighed. 

"Try me" he replied gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I got some inspiration the other day, and wondered if I should just add it to this one or make a new fic for it. I thought I'd leave it to you since I would like either. I don't want to spoil it too much but the idea would give harry yet another creature inheritance in this , or give a different version of Harry potter this inheritance and probably a new mate as well, cause I have lots of harry involved ships. Welp that's all i hope you're safe. 
> 
> PS. in the next ch. there will be the Gringotts trip and we will get a list of all of Harry's inheritances.
> 
> I love comments! so tell me what you think. were there less mistakes or more?
> 
> I spent 4 hours writing this starting at 12 am. I am beat. 
> 
> also if you've got background character names for random people i nee some good ones. for the random people who want to look after Harry now, Even if they think the 15 year one is lying.


	11. Chapter 11

hi i have the inspiration for the next chapter finally, but unfourtunatlly i can't write it. ii'm typing this with one hand. ive injured my other wrist, i dont know how long it will take to heal. so it will be awhile yet but i am still working on this.   
wish you all the best,  
stay safe.


End file.
